Talk:Kirin Jindosh/@comment-8944282-20161022165421/@comment-29735342-20161024143904
@Geist,I belive that evey marked person get his powers from the void,The Outsider just have a special bond with it,Now for the other thing,Maybe you guys are right,But for me it's hard to belive that a trained man with black magic and incressed abilities and physical abilities will lose to a normal man with nothing but the skills of himself,Untill I see that I rather to belive that unless you sneak/Try to ambush the marked person your hands are tied,Now for Delilah I have to agree with you,She is not the normal Delilah I used to recon and call a witch,She might be in the Outsider level of strength,As we all know even before that she was tough and was practiced in the art of black magic,However,I don't see how exactly I miss understood your point,We both know the hero alway win,Maybe it will take more then one game or maybe he will lose arm or two,But he alway will,That's the point of stories,Which I never find right,I like it when the hero fails and then he learns the other side and dies,And then the villain decides to quit or been taken down by another hero,Side hero perhaps,But the point is the Hero alway win,And usuely the marked person is the hero of the story,And we all saw how it worked out with Broken Tom. However,I am not Saying Marked person won't die,We all do,Just not in open combat,It is unlikely,Lonely rat boy died by his rats for your information so he is another gray area,Same goes for Granny,I do know that it will be impossible for unmarked to kill the Outsider but less Unlikely for marked person,Since as we all know,Or at least think,The Outsider shares his mark with them,Withoutg him,No powers,I bet even the Black magic will fail once he dies,Like a boat,You lose one sail you lose it all. Now your third point just proves my point,As I said,Every marked person have mastered certain arts,And the mark is just bounes to strength him,As we all see,Every marked person is strong by himself without the mark and can take down by himself huge parts of the society,Weather by black magic,Politics or Killing,They all have that ability,I guess the Outsider does not really choose intersting persons,He just takes the strongest he can find and grant them his mark,And as we all see with Emily and Corvo,They can say no to the Outsider,And still beat the game,Which means,They are strong by themselves,Showing us,What makes them so OP,And you and me can agree on that,Even Daud without his powers was a great nightmare,Same with Granny,She was the devil before it,And Delilah was one of the greatest painters,Further more,I bet when she was painter she already messed with black magic,And Emily? Emily is a clone of Corvo just younger and stronger with a diffrenet personality,That's all,So yes I do belive if they were without their mark they will be less strong but able to kill others,And others would be able eventually to kill them,But with their mark,It is unlikely,Just to remind you,We never saw it happen,So it may be mystery or a fact,You choose it,But I might be wrong,They can die,Maybe someone will able to do so in open combat(To kill them)But for now,Nobody made to do so..... @Dark eyed one,I am calm,It just makes me mad when somebody tells me something I know,And thinks I have no clue about what am I talking,I do my homework before I talk,I am not throwing rocks to the river without the knowledge they will bounce,As I said,It's just will be almost impossible to kill a marked while your unmarked in open combat,I know it is just a small discussion about the Unmarked vs Marked but,I just wanted him to move to his next point since seriously it can be really annoying when somebody tells you about something you already know and assumes you don't know it although you said before you do,It's like not listening to the person,And that why I find it very annoying,I am sorry if I hurt somebody but I rather to be in a discussion that everybody listen to each other,Rather them someone repeats the same thing.